Mona at sea
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: At age 17, Mona Rose Vanderwaal has been forced by her father to join the US Navy.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Pretty Little Liars.**

**Author's note: This is dedicated to my wife Holly and my friend Jonathan.**

* * *

**Mona at sea**

**At age 17, Mona Rose Vanderwaal has been forced by her father to join the US Navy.**

**Right now Mona sit aboard the USS John Lennon, looking out over the sea.**

It is a beautiful day in the summer, but this does not make Mona happy at all, since she hate being in the navy.

She sometimes get seasick and she hate boats.

"Fuck..." mumbles Mona in anger.

Even though she's supposed to be in uniform, she wear her normal clothes.

"Miss Vanderwaal, why the crap aren't ya wearin' your uniform?" says Captain Steve Jenkins, a man who is very strict towards Mona all the time.

"Uh...sory, sir. I forgot." says Mona, but Captain Jenkins clearly doesn't buy that excuse in any way.

"Forgot, ya say? How the fuck can ya forget to wear uniform? This is the navy, not kindergarten, young lady." says Captain Jenkins in anger.

Mona get scared and run to her room and change into her uniform that she hate.

"Why the crap do they force a hot chick like me to wear uniform? It makes me look like a loser." says Mona.

Once she's back on main deck, Mona is forced to clean rifles.

"Don't be a lazy shit, Miss Vanderwaal." says Captain Jenkins.

"I'm not, you fuck!" says Mona as she snap and talk back.

"You shouldn't be sassy against me, woman!" says Captain Jenkins and then slap Mona in the face, making her cry.

"Please, be nice..." whines Mona in a weak tone.

"Sure, as soon as you start to follow the rules." says Captain Jenkins.

"Fuck you, rude old crap!" is what Mona wanna say now, but she is smart and know that if she did, it will only make stuff worse for her.

Instead she says "Me will try to be a little obedient cutie..."

"Good." says Captain Jenkins.

"Yes, sir." says Mona.

Mona is very unhappy. She's the only female on the ship.

Almost all the men aboard treat her like crap.

Many of them tell her that she look like a prostitute or that they wanna rape her.

"Keep working." says Captain Jenkins and then walk away.

"Okay..." says Mona.

Mona does her best to clean the rifles.

"I don't wanna be here..." mumbles Mona.

"Work harder." says Lt Commander Evan Green when he sees Mona.

"Why?" says Mona.

"Shut up." says Lt Commander Green.

Lt Commander Green walk away.

"Fuck..." mumbles Mona in anger.

2 hours later.

"Finally..." sighs Mona, having finally cleaned all the rifles.

"That took too long." says Captain Jenkins.

"What...?" says Mona.

"Shut up!" says Captain Jenkins in anger.

Mona starts to cry.

"Oh, no." says Captain Jenkins and walk away.

25 minutes later.

"This taste so damn crappy." says an unhappy Mona as she eat what is supposed to be her dinner.

"Try to enjoy it 'cause you're absolutely not gettin' anything else." says Lieutenant Aaron Brown, the ships's chef.

Or rather the ship's cook or attempt at a cook, in Mona's opinion.

All the men on the ship are hardcaore and badass so they eat what they get without any form of problem, but Mona is not a man. She is a girl who is used to getting very good food that she love every single day.

"Fuck you." says Mona.

"Don't be sassy against me." says Lieutenant Brown in a rude tone.

Just like most other men on the ship, Lieutenant Brown dislike Mona as a person.

Mona's father is aware of how the men on the ship treat his daughter, but he believes that Mona need a hard life to learn how to be a 'good little girl' as her father says.

"Whatever..." says Mona, trying to eat without feeling sick and dizzy.

"Be a good girl. Make your powerful father proud." says Captain Jenkins as he enter the room.

"No. My dad is a perv." says Mona.

"Stop." says Captain Jenkins.

"Please, be nice..." says Mona, feeling like a weak kid.

Captain Jenkins grab Mona, pull down his own pants, open up Mona's uniform and starts to rape her in the ass.

"Little girls need to feel pain so they learn to grow up into adults." says Captain Jenkins in a hard rude tone.

"That hurts!" whines Mona.

"Yes, it's supposed to!" moans Captain Jenkins, all horny.

"Rape is a crime!" says Mona.

"I don't rape you, this is so you learn to follow orders, little girl." says Captain Jenkins in anger.

"Liar! This is rape of a sweet girl..." screams Mona in pain, fear and anger.

Mona starts to cry.

"Understand that you have to do as I say, Mona!" moans Captain Jenkins, fucking harder.

"You'll go to prison for fucking me in the ass against my will." says Mona.

"No, I won't." says Captain Jenkins.

20 minutes later.

"Holy shit, yes!" moans Captain Jenkins as he cum in Mona's ass.

"No! Your cum hurt me!" screams Mona, still crying.

"Don't cry!" says Captain Jenkins.

2 hours later.

"Fuck..." mumbles Mona in anger as she clean a bathroom.

Her ass still hurts after the rape.

"Opsss!" says Mona as a fart plop out from her ass.

Mona usually don't fart, but after every time she get raped in the ass her ass becomes kinda weak for a few hours and unable to hold back any farts.

"Ewww! Farts are so damn disgusting." says Mona.

Mona try to focus on working.

It does not go well. Her ass still hurt a lot and she is tired.

"Why do men on this ship like to use me as their fuck doll...?" mumbles Mona in anger.

She is angry.

"You need something extra to clean up, little bimbo." says a fat sailor as he enter the bathroom and starts to jerk off.

7 minutes later.

"Holy shit, baby!" moans the fat sailor as he cum over Mona's face.

Mona hate it. The fat sailor's cum smell like crap and it taste disgusting.

The fat sailor laugh as he walk away.

"Ewww!" says Mona.

She wash away the fat sailor's cum.

Mona get an idea. She's gonna escape from the ship.

Mona goes down to a lower deck.

"Bye, pervo-ship!" thinks Mona as she open a door.

The sign on the door says 'Submarine 001 A'.

Mona climb into the submarine.

She starts up its engines and then push the button that will drop it into the water.

Suddenly an alarm activates to signal all over the ship that a forbidden launch of the submarine is going on.

"Dang shit..." says Mona.

As soon as the submarine is in the water, Mona drive away at full speed.

Lieutenant Marc Wilson and Lieutenant Eddy Jackson follow in a second submarine.

"Take this, shit-fuckers!" says an angry Mona as she release her submarine's rear torpedo.

The torpedo destroy the second submarine, killing Lieutenant Wilson and Lieutenant Jackson.

"Yeah!" says a happy Mona.

4 hours later, Mona reach Hawaii.

She decides to stay there, since if she return to Rosewood, her evil father would find out that she has escaped and send her straight back to the navy.

"Bye!" says Mona as she stand on a beach and push a red button on a remote.

The remote is for the submarine's self-destruct function.

100 feet out in the water, the submarine blows iself up.

Back on the USS John Lennon.

"Find her!" says Captain Jenkins.

"Aye, captain." says Commander Ronald Moore.

"Good. We need our little whore." says Captain Jenkins.

"Indeed, sir. She's a good fuck." says Commander Moore.

"Yes, but she's not good for much more than that." says Captain Jenkins.

* * *

**The End.**


End file.
